Flores de Amor
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Cuando el décimo Vongola comienza a vomitar casi todos los días, Reborn y los guardianes se preocupan por su salud. Sobretodo cuando empieza a vomitar petalos de flores, que según Reborn, podría ser la terrible enfermedad de Hanahaki.


Allí estaba otra vez. Fingiendo escuchar a su tutor, sin realmente prestarle atención. Era lo mismo desde hacía unas semanas. Desde que había rechazado a sus compañeras, Reborn se encargó de presentarle y conseguirle nuevas candidatas, pues a palabras del asesino "necesitaba una buena mujer como futura esposa del Décimo".

Tsuna bufaba mentalmente a esa idea. Jamás se atrevería a hacerlo frente al ex-arcobaleno. Menos cuando cada vez parecía desesperarse más por lo especial que Tsuna se había mostrado a la hora de elegir una chica. Y eso que se aseguraba de presentarle jovencitas parecidas a Kyoko o Haru, sin ningún éxito para el interés del joven.

Realmente Reborn no lo entendía. ¿Qué había hecho cambiar tan rápido al joven de ahora 17 años? Él estaba seguro de conocer y entender por completo a su estudiante, y simplemente de repente todo había cambiado. Se cuestionaba si conocer al heredero Simon quizá había afectado. De serlo, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El castaño se colocó de pie en un segundo. Sorprendiendo e interrumpiendo al asesino, quien detuvo su hablar, siguiendo con la mirada a donde el joven había corrido con tanta desesperación: el baño. Lo siguió casi de inmediato, procurando darle privacidad.

Mantuvo su vista fija en la blanca puerta que no le permitía ver al joven, pero que aun así, sabía qué hacía. Vomitar. Llevaba un par de días haciendo eso, encerrándose incluso por horas, sin hacer más que vomitar.

Mentía. También lo había escuchado llorar. Ya estaba investigando al respecto, pero sus guardianes no parecían saber nada sobre el tema. Le daba un par de días más para que él solo le informara que sucedía o le forzaría la verdad.

Por el momento solo suspiro, dejo un vaso de agua sobre la mesita a mitad del pasillo con destino al baño y siguió en su búsqueda de qué rayos le ocurría al décimo Vongola.

Dolía. Demasiado. Las arcadas cada día se intensificaban más. Y aunque parecía que no regresaba alimento alguno, en esa ocasión fue diferente.

Un frágil pétalo amarillo apareció entre el agua. Tsuna palideció ante ese suceso. Su madre adoraba las flores y tenía floreros alrededor de la casa, pero esa clase de pétalos nunca los había visto. Y aunque fuera el caso de que las hubiera visto, no había forma de que hubiera llegado al retrete. Ni siquiera por alguna travesura de Lambo.

Solo quedaba una solución: él lo había vomitado.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Era ridículo, no había ingerido flores o semillas, y en el caso de haberlo hecho, seguía siendo físicamente imposible. Sus manos se movieron inconscientemente hasta su boca, anticipando el nuevo impulso de vomitar. Tratando de resistir a la arcada que le suplicaba regresar lo que sea que quedara aun dentro de su ser.

Finalmente cedió a sus impulsos, encontrándose con más pétalos amarillos, justo como el del retrete. La sorpresa de descubrir que efectivamente él era quien estaba regurgitando dichos pétalos le hizo sentir perdido, confundido y sobretodo, asustado.

Solo unos segundos le tomó asimilar por completo la información, comenzando a marearse y perder poco a poco el enfoque de sus manos desbordantes de los amarillos pétalos.

El ruido sordo de un cuerpo golpeando sobre el suelo alerto a todos los presentes en la casa Sawada, que algo malo sucedía con el décimo Vongola.

Cuando descubrieron al heredero en el suelo con las manos empapadas de saliva y pétalos amarillos, todas las alarmas de Reborn resonaron. Tomando el control de la situación ordeno a los guardianes llevarse a Tsuna a su habitación, quitarle los pétalos y ya investigarían en cuanto vieran que no estaba herido.

El asesino a sueldo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos un pétalo, inspeccionándolo, tratando de descifrar de dónde habían salido o qué significaban. Desgraciadamente, el ser el mejor asesino del mundo significa que no sabes nada sobre temas de naturaleza, como el significado de todas las flores.

Pensó en que alguna de las chicas podría saberlo, pero harían muchas preguntas después de responder y no tenía el tiempo para ello. Tenía que resolver que pasaba con el inútil de su estudiante.

—Vaya. — La voz de Nana le regreso al mundo, ya había bajado las escaleras y se encontraba en uno de los sillones. Analizando la situación. La mujer se acercó más, ignorando que tenía una pesada cesta con ropa recién lavada, examino el amarillo pétalo. — Tenía mucho sin ver una _acacia_.

Reborn parpadeo, impresionado de que la mujer pudiera reconocer que flor se trataba con tan solo un pequeño pétalo.

— ¿La reconoce, mamá? — Interrogó, quizá no tendría que ir muy lejos por sus respuestas. — ¿Sabe qué significa?

La mujer sonrió, parecía orgullosa de saber algo que el joven asesino no.

—Amor secreto. — Nana se llevó una mano al rostro, justo en su cachete, suspirando. — Es una flor romántica, pero tan triste. ¿Quién podría tener un amor secreto en casa? ¿Tsu-chan?

Reborn ataba las ideas, lo recién dicho por la mujer como la situación en la que estaba Tsunayoshi. Sin terminar de relacionarlas por completo, con una sospecha en mente, pero eso tendría que corroborarlo con un médico especializado.

Y de ser correcta su suposición, tendría que ser rápido o el décimo Vongola podría perder su vida.

* * *

Me siento culpable y a la vez no de que tengo esta idea desde hace rato pero no me había animado a escribirla hasta ahorita lol

Nuevo fic, con mi otp de khr en esta ocasión. ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro querido Tsuna? Quizá a alguien ya conozca de que va esto, pero en el caso de que no, lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo.

El fandom de khr esta muerto, lo sé, pero no me pude negar a mi misma escribir de esta ship, así que aunque nadie lea esto yo lo escribiré y lo compartiré con el mundo xD

Sin más, hasta el siguiente, que no sé cuando lo subiré, ciao.


End file.
